could it really work
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: chapters and chapters of 'spoiled' episodes that i made into HM's starting from season 8 episode 14. stars and stripes. its not all HM


**A/N another one I know but I planned this one out this time and it will work better then the other ones I have started and it will be better because I actually have an idea for this one, it's a Hawkeye and Margaret romance in korea set in season 8 episode 14. Star and stripes . kind of a spoiler takes place after scully leaves and Hawkeye and Margaret are in the officers club during her man speech and I put my creation into it after.**

**Disclaimer :I have one doesn't it say it all**

**From the episodes from this point I intend to write them in as HM's . each chapter is and episode**

Chapter 1 stars and stripes

Margaret made her way into the mostly empty officers club, she walked over to the bar where Hawkeye sat playing scrabble and drinking his scotch as Igor watched amused. "_Two beers_" she told Igor who stood behind the bar

"_No thanks I'm having scotch"_ Hawkeye reached for his glass

"_There both for me"_

"_uhuh_" he turned on his stool and watched Margaret sit down at a table in front of the 'best care anywhere' sign "_lovely drink beer , more fizz then wiz but a real quencher in life's arad moments"_

"_I didn't come in here for conversations so take your beer talk and can it_" she told him a little sternly

Igor set the two beers at the bar , Hawkeye grabbed them and stood up , he walked over to where Margaret was sitting "here you go Margaret" he set the beers down on the table in front of her , he then sat down across from her. "_Put your torch out in that"_

She grabbed a beer "_I don't have a torch pal, I've got smoldering embers! I could have bonfire if I didn't keep running into guys who only want to get their hands warm " _

"_Well, one day you will find Mr. right"_

"_The latest Mr. right just left. I've got the only heart in Korea with a revolving door, well no more buddeo from now on I check them first to see they meet the minimum standard requirements "_

"_And what are they_?" Hawkeye asked intently he really wanted to know to see if he stood a chance

She stared at nothing thinking seriously taking the bottle away from her mouth "_20% my father,10% Scully, about 10% of you "_

"_Oh thank you "well there's something he thought_

"_3% frank burns and 2%of my ex husband"_

"_Hm"_

She put the bottle back to her mouth ready to take a sip as she thought hard on what she just said, she took the bottle away to speak" _1% of my ex husband"_ she spoke softly

"_oh hm, maybe you and I are just to choosy ,were both waiting for that custom fit in an off the rack world "_

"_Sounds like a long wait_"

"_well I have just the thing to pass the time away "_ he said standing up and walking towards the bar ,he set his scotch down at the bar and picked up the scrabble board walked back over to the table and sat down asking "_you ever play double solitaire scrabble?"_

She set her beers on a chair beside her "_double solitaire?"_

"_yea you make whatever you can out of what you got and I'll make whatever I can out of what I got, and we don't score off each other ,and if you need any extra letters like a y for sympathy you can borrow one of mine_" he said with a glow in his eyes

"_how many points do I get if I found L-O-V-E_?" she asked, hoping he will get the small hint she shot at him truthfully she started noticing small feelings for Hawkeye but she never really paid much attention to them till now

"_You win the game"_

She thought he didn't get it so she tried covering it up with a joke "…_ harknurf, well I guess I keep looking" _

He giggled looking at his own letters set in the wood slide "_well so do I, I got vyxquell"_

She laughed enjoyably; she loved to laugh with him it made her feel special

The evening drew on and was filled with laughter from the two, the O'club remained fairly quiet after an hour of laughter and jokes and just plain fun Hawkeye began debating on whether or not he should tell Margaret a very important detail that could change both their lives forever. He finally made his decision he set down his letters and began speaking "_well Margaret looks like I won the game"_

"_Excuse me? you found L-O-V-E?"_

He smiled and crossed his arms on the table and looked up at her _"yea"_

"_Really? Well show me"_

"_Alright, stand up"_

"_What?"_

"_You asked me to show you if I found love and I will so stand up"_

"_I don't understand but your claimed crazy anyways so I'll play along_" she stood up waiting for him to show her his letters, but what he did surprised her

"_Funny Margaret_ "he stood up and put a quarter in the juke box and selected a slow song, he walked over to a confused Margaret "_care to dance?" _he asked extending his hand out for hers

"_I'm confused I thought you were going to show me that you found L-O-V-E?"_

"_I am trying to show you so dance with me Margaret, please?"_

"_uh… alright"_ she grabbed his extended hand and he led her to the middle of the floor he grabbed her waist with his left hand and wrapped it around tightly, she did the same on his neck with her right arm and she held his right hand in her left ,he held it up to his soft velvet electric lips and kissed it, he pulled her closer to him and put there entwined hands between them as they started swaying to the music , he leaned his forehead against hers and surprisingly she didn't pull away they looked at one another for a while smiling at each other , he then decided to test the waters and spoke

"_look Margaret what I meant by me finding love was not that I found the word love but the feeling , Margaret I've grown to know you a lot over the 2 years we spent together in this sewer and I know in the beginning things weren't so hot between us but now … we have grown that hatred into friendship , and now I think I want more, I know you think we have tried it before but in all honesty we really haven't we just had a fling while stranded in enemy territory , we were scared and, and felt lonely and we turned to each other for comfort and well you kind of came on a little strongly, it was shocking and it wasn't really doing anything but now that we have a small chance I want to take it , Margaret whatever we felt that night has become more well at least for me it has, it has become much more and quite recently it grew from a small feeling and into something big, you mean something to me Margaret and I don't want to lose that"_ he sighed "_I know I'm putting this on the line but I want to try, and that feeling isn't just a feeling I guess what I'm trying to say is I think I have fallen for you Margaret l mean really fallen, I think I'm in love with you"_

"_Hawkeye I-" _

"_shush"_ he silenced her "_just give me a chance please if we really try an put an effort into this it could probably work , and you will find out that we aren't actually that different, remember opposites attract, so uh wad ya say?"_

She looked at him with a glow in her eyes that is rarely scene and she gave him a kiss not so passionate but more filled with love and caring, she pulled away and smiled, he grinned "_well does that answer your question Hawkeye?_"

"_yea it does_ " he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her much closer, she put her arm around his neck and pecked him on the lips every so often as they danced the night away…

**A/N so there you have it folks, chapter 1! more to come R&R please!**


End file.
